


until proven wrong

by sleepymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Pregnant!Spock (implied), Romance, bottom!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim certainly doesn't have any feelings for Spock (and Spock is sneaky in his own Vulcan way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	until proven wrong

'Mr. Spock,' he said, panting against his face, watching with a mixture of horror and fascination the tips of the Vulcan's ears turning all shades of green, his eyes blown wide, his body still minutely trembling with aftershocks. He was still having difficulty processing what had just happened, especially the parts involving _where_ (the damned Captain's Chair, by the way, which was at once extremely hot and extremely wrong) and _with who_ (his First Officer, which was just plainly wrong), 'This. This cannot happen again. As in... ever again. Because. Because we have... regulations. Yes, that's right. We have regulations against... things. And stuff. And this... this,' he breathed, trying very hard to reorganize his rambling thoughts, but Spock chose exactly that moment to shift in his lap, and Jim realized with a jolt that Oh dear God, he was still _inside_ his First Officer, fuck. That was pretty much rude even for him, trying to dump someone when you still had your cock stuck in interesting places... which he really shouldn't be thinking about right now.

'I suggest that you cease talking altogether, Captain,' Spock replied, the very epitome of calmness.

Jim most certainly did not pout, because he was a Starship Captain, and he did not do such things.

And then Spock shifted again, a little bit to the right, placing his hands on Jim's shoulders for balance. Jim gasped, scrambling for purchase as the Vulcan quickly picked up the pace, fucking himself onto Jim's still very much interested cock – the traitor. Jim thought he should try to say something else about regulations (Spock apparently wasn't getting the message), but then Spock's hips inched forward just a tiny bit, and all that came out of his lips was a strangled gurgle.

 

 

Okay, fine. It had happened. Twice. Or... twice and a half, since halfway through the third round they had been interrupted by the alert system, so he wasn't sure if he had to add that to the count. Anyway, it wasn't like Jim could go back in time and undo it. They were both adults, they knew how these things went (well, maybe Spock didn't, but _he_ did). Because really, ask anyone in the Fleet, and they will tell you that sleeping with their First Officer was probably the _worst_ idea a Captain could come up with. And Spock should have _known_ this, he was supposed to be the one obsessed with regulations, he was a frigging Vulcan, for God's sake! (He wasn't panicking. At all. He was just considering facts... in a slightly emotional perspective. But he had this whole fucked-up situation under control. He could manage. He seriously could).

 

 

'You slept with Spock,' Bones repeated for the fifth time. Jim twitched restlessly in his chair and gave a jerky nod.

'As in... our Spock? The bastard with the pointy ears and the stick so far up his ass it should come out of his nose?'

Jim resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

'Bones! Honestly, how many Spock do you know?'

The doctor shrugged.

'Just checking. And what exactly do you plan to do about it?'

'Hell if I know. It just happened, out of nowhere. We were talking about the next mission, he said something about the risks involved, and then suddenly we were kissing...'

'Okay, I really didn't need that visual inside my head.'

Jim let out a frustrated sound, and abruptly something else dawned on him:

'Oh God. Uhura. I fucked her boyfriend. She's going to _kill_ me! Oh God, they will never find my body.'

'They broke up, weeks ago,' muttered Bones.

' _What?_ How do you know?'

'I just know, can't you leave it at that?'

Jim stared, gobsmacked, as the doctor blushed, stubbornly avoiding his gaze.

It was astounding, the level of insanity this day apparently could reach.

'You're sleeping with Uhura? Since when? What the fuck, Bones! And so, that makes me what? A pity fuck? To get back at his ex-girlfriend, or something?'

Bones cringed, his mouth stretching in a tight grimace.

'Seriously? That's all you can come up with? I can't believe it! Are you fucking blind, kid? How can you say something like that?'

Jim recoiled.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That maybe you should go ask Spock!'

Jim sagged in his chair, shaking his head.

'Whatever,' he sighed 'I'm just... going to forget it ever happened, that's probably for the best. I mean, it's not like it meant anything in the first place, so,' he shrugged. Bones gave him a strange look, but he didn't elaborate any further. And then they both proceeded to get spectacularly drunk.

 

 

It started with the little things.

It _always_ started with the little, innocuous things.

Spock's hand briefly catches his own in a slow caress before moving to raise a pawn on the second bi-dimensional level of the chess table (Jim swallows, tries to act casual, and almost jumps out of his skin when it happens again five minutes later); Spock sits beside him during lunch, and his fingers gently squeeze Jim's thigh under the table (Jim proceeds to make a fool of himself, spitting right out the sip of water he had just taken – gasping and sputtering and successfully drawing everyone's attention); while sparring in the gym, Spock has him pinned under him on the mattress, sweaty and proud and eyes gleaming (Jim wants to hide in a corner and die of shame, but most importantly, he just wants to take a long, freezing-cold shower). Spock is explaining some research data to the bridge crew, and Jim loses himself in the observation of the Vulcan's pale, slender hands, captivated by the sight of a wrist slightly more exposed by the uniform's sleeve. Spock is talking to Uhura, smiling his almost-not-quite smile, and Jim walks straight into a wall (Bones and Sulu keep laughing in his face for a _week_ , after that). In short, Jim was slowly going insane, and the worst part of it was that he couldn't do a single thing about it, because it was all _Spock's fault_.

To be honest, he didn't even like the guy that much. Yes, they shared a professional relationship, and they had somehow managed to build a tentative, awkward friendship, but that was it. And now he couldn't even close his eyes anymore without conjuring up a gorgeous, naked, writhing Vulcan in his lap, whispering all sorts of obscenities in his ear. And it got worse when Spock was around, which was kinda problematic, since, you know, a Captain was supposed to be able to look his First Officer in the eyes without squirming and blushing like a schoolgirl.

 

In the end, Jim resolved to man up and confront Spock.

Because he had to _stop_ with all the touches, and the not-smiles, and the staring, and if he could just stop having that kind of... _mouth_ , for God's sake, and those eyes, those hips... but that was beside the point. Spock was bossy and annoying and beautiful and perfect and kind of funny if one got to know how his Vulcan humor worked, and just because Jim was ridiculously in love with him, it didn't mean he was interested in...

Jim stopped dead in his tracks. Wait. _What?_

And of course, Spock chose exactly that moment to open his cabin's door, appearing in front of him in all his collected, logical perfection.

'Captain,' he said, not at all surprised to find him there (or if he was, he hid it well), 'I was going to ask you if you still desired to play a game of chess before dinner, as you suggested during-'

' _No,_ ' Jim cut him off with a snarl. He was shaking with pent up frustration, and he really wished he could have had this kind of epiphany in the privacy of his own quarters, 'No, I'm not going to play chess, or spar with you, or listen to you throwing disguised insults at Bones, or whatever else we do when we're together,' Spock's eyes widened a little, something like hurt or disappointment flashing to the surface, 'What I _am_ going to do, Mr. Spock,' Jim's voice dropped considerably, and he took a step closer to his First Officer, 'What I am going to do is fuck you through the mattress until your legs turn to jelly and you forget not only your own name but all the fucking elements of the periodic table too,' he was pretty certain to have just growled the last part, but he was past caring. A whole minute passed, during which both of them did nothing but stare at each other, wide-eyed and flustered, when finally Spock straightened his back with a careful cough, his lips curving in the barest impression of a smirk.

'That also would be agreeable, Captain.'

This time Jim did growl, no doubts about it.

'I'll show you agreeable.'

 

 

*****

 

The infant curled into a little ball against his father's chest, exhaling softly. Jim kept rubbing his back with a palm, soothingly, murmuring a litany of words under his breath. 'Sssh, we don't want to wake your mum now, right, little fellow? Sssh, everything's fine.' He carefully lowered the baby back in the cradle, standing there for a few minutes, watching those little socked feet fuss and flail a bit before settling into sleep.

Jim couldn't resist the temptation, reaching out and caressing a minuscule pointy ear.

 

Some time later, he eased back under the covers.

'So... I guess this means we're dating, right?' he said after a while, 'As in... um, boyfriends?'

Spock lifted his head from the pillow, glancing at him with his chocolate brown eyes – a hint of exasperation in them, Jim would have said, if his lover hadn't been Vulcan. Spock crawled on top of him, twining their legs together under the duvet, pressing his warm face against the ticklish skin of Jim's neck. Jim's hands came up out of reflex to embrace his lower back.

'You have alpha shift tomorrow. Go to sleep, t'hy'la.'

Jim blinked once, twice, and then let out a breathless chuckle, snuggling closer to Spock and bumping lightly his nose with his own in the process.

Well, okay, no big deal. Actually, _t'hy'la_ sounded so much better.

 


End file.
